


Латте макиато

by Ersente



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От шпиона до капучино сложный путь, но Колби его пройдет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Латте макиато

**Author's Note:**

> BZ - психотропное боевое отравляющее вещество, вызывает острый психоз

Время от времени коллеги начинают что-то подозревать. Это ФБР, дружище. Меган встречается с Ларри («Что? Меган и Ларри? Серьезно?»), Дон мечется от одной к другой, и даже Чарли «Представьте себе» по уши завяз в романтике. Только Дэвид и Колби принесли присягу и не рассказывают о своих похождениях. Работа - смысл и суть жизни. Настоящему борцу со злом некогда путаться с женщинами.  
Иногда Колби и Дэвид близки к провалу, это ФБР, дружище. У Меган острый глаз. Она вообще психолог, ей палец в рот не клади, малейшая оговорка - и она узнает о мороженом, которое Колби украл в восемь лет. Что уж говорить об отношениях с Дэвидом?  
Впрочем, нет никаких отношений. Не потому что у них нет будущего, просто слишком многое пронизано ложью.  
Колби врет Дэвиду каждый день. Когда они покупают кофе в «Старбаксе» («Думаю, я навсегда останусь в Эл-Эй, отличный климат»). Когда они расследуют дело («Я бы никогда не предал свою страну»). Когда он впивается зубами в подушку и молчит («Мне без разницы, кто сверху»).  
Порой Колби хочет напоить Дэвида, приковать наручниками к батарее, дождаться, пока тот придет в себя, и вывалить на него всю правду.  
«Дружище, я - китайский шпион. Работаю на них уже целую вечность. Да, они знают, какого цвета твои любимые трусы. Но это не самое страшное, дружище. Да выслушай же!»  
Дэвид не будет слушать. Он живет в черно-белом мире, есть только хорошие и плохие. А шпионы («Тем более, лжецы») - однозначно плохие. В пылу праведной ярости Дэвид способен порвать цепочку наручников, выломать батарею и свернуть предателю шею нахрен.  
Колби хочет жить, поэтому впивается зубами в подушку и молчит. Только стонет, когда семя извергается на синее полотенце.  
\- Ты не пушинка, - говорит Колби Дэвиду, который вдавливает его в кровать всем своим расслабленным телом.  
\- А ты не девочка, чтобы жаловаться, солдат.  
Легкий поцелуй обжигает кожу.  
Колби не жалуется. Он дышит и сглатывает словесный понос.  
Рано или поздно все закончится.

Смерть китаянки приближает развязку. Было бы слишком наивно надеяться на то, что секрет останется секретом. Петля затягивается в тот момент, когда Колби узнает Дуэйна на видео с камеры наблюдения. Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, дружище.  
По правилам следует пойти к Дону и сказать, так, мол, и так, Дуэйн Картер, спецназ, служили вместе в Афганистане. А Дон пусть решает, как вести расследование и на сколько должен затянуться отпуск Колби.  
Если разрешить себе немного нарушить правила, то можно уткнуться в плечо Дэвида («Только не надо этих телячьих нежностей!») и спросить совета. Тоже рискованное решение, оно выводит прямиком к Дону, так, мол, и так, Дуэйн Картер, спецназ, служили вместе в Афганистане.  
И дело вовсе не в том, что Дуэйн спас жизнь Колби. И даже не в том, что был первым. Просто Дуэйн - петля на шее. Знак, что вот-вот все закончится («Наконец-то»), что Дэвид узнает правду («Ты! Ты лгал мне все это время!»).  
Колби не хочет терять Дэвида («Дружище, если бы ты только знал»).  
Дуэйн уверенно врет, Колби свято верит и подставляется сильнее, чем если бы притащил подозреваемого («Привет, давно не виделись. Мужик, да я по тебе соскучился») в комнату со стеклянными стенами.  
Впрочем, наивность и глупость еще никто не отменял. О чувстве локтя вспоминают все, они даже понимают ошибки Колби, злятся («Больше никогда, слышишь? Это приказ!»), утешают («Мне так жаль») и ревнуют («Больше никогда, слышишь?»).  
Колби задыхается в их присутствии и никак не может понять, почему они заметили прокол с Дуэйном, но совершенно слепы к тоннам другой лжи.  
Часы тикают оглушительно громко, отсчитывают последние секунды, скоро все закончится («Пожалуйста, нет»), надо успеть завершить все дела.  
Колби молчит в подушку, семя брызжет на синее полотенце, поцелуй жжет кожу.

Игра стремится к финалу, на табло слишком опасный счет, Колби в паре шагов от преступления против своей совести. Одно дело сливать информацию китайцам, совсем другое - подставлять своих коллег. Или убить невинного человека.  
Колби знает, что его коллеги («Друзья, и это подстава») чисты. Они слишком идейны и прямы, чтобы ввязаться в предательство. Тем неприятнее его роль в этих шпионских играх.  
Интересно, убил бы его Дуэйн? В сражении может случиться всякое. Случайная пуля. Смерть в транспортере, Колби до сих пор помнит жар огня и зажатую ногу.  
Дэвид убил бы. Впрочем, до удушения подушкой осталось всего несколько неверных шагов.  
Ошибка первая - невзначай спросить, остается ли друг другом, если крупно напортачит. Колби нарывается, чуть ли не кричит прямым текстом «парни, вот он я, ну же, разуйте глаза, остановите, пока не поздно, это зашло слишком далеко». А они не замечают. Это семья, а в семье не бывает крупных подстав. Уважаемые, вы из ФБР, живете в Соединенных Штатах Америки, откуда столько розовых пони?  
Ошибка вторая - приготовить Дэвиду завтрак. Глупый романтический жест, который пробивается до чутья специального агента, но наводит совсем на другие подозрения. Досмотр с особым пристрастием не выявляет следов неверности. Дружище, если бы ты только знал, что не засосы искать надо.  
В доме на берегу Колби впервые за последние годы молится. Он должен выглядеть предателем, он так старался, так подмахивал, так устал. Но если Меган погибнет...  
Колби молится и шатается по комнате. Для разговора с Богом не обязательно преклонять колени.  
Колби провоцирует, но Меган - прекрасная, добрая, умная Меган - не замечает.  
Когда начинается перестрелка, Колби идет на сделку с совестью. Дон – отличный коп, у Дэвида - праведная ярость в груди, а Меган обязательно выживет.  
Рев лопастей вертолета предрекает скорую расправу, Колби пытается сбежать и наталкивается на Дэвида. Ну а на кого еще?  
«Он все знают». Петля исчезает, соленый воздух с просвистом врывается в легкие, металл наручников холодит запястья. Колби привычно молчит и не делится дурацкой интимной шуткой. Дэвиду и так больно.  
Но как же легко дышать.

Колби плохо. Дэвид ударил его ниже пояса. Мужики не плачут, большие черные мужики - тем более. А если и роняют пару скупых слез, то из-за смерти любимого пса.  
Но ничего. Скоро все совсем закончится. Прощай, Эл-Эй, здравствуй... Вашингтон, пожалуй. Аккуратный город без высоток и с гордыми домами. Не в Китай же валить.  
Колби смотрит в точку перед собой, как учили в Куантико, в паре сантиметров над левым плечом агента, который его допрашивает. Смотрит и раз за разом повторяет заученную правду. Точка помогает не замечать боль, гнев, растерянность. Лучше бы они бесились и угрожали казнями египетскими. Удивительно, что ни разу не вспомнили про Гуантанамо.  
Агента зовут Эппс. Дон Эппс.  
\- ...китайский шпион...  
Он казнит себя за то, что не раскрыл предателя раньше. В принципе, прав. Колби искренне надеется, что карьера агента Эппса не встанет на мертвой точке, а урок принесет плоды в будущем.  
Колби не знает, как идти под огонь, ожидая предательства от своих людей. Пожалуй, Агенство слишком многого хочет.  
\- …возможность...  
Меган сидит в соседней комнате и наблюдает за допросом. Она тоже никак не может понять, прокручивает в голове слова, события, связи, но не видит, в каком месте ошиблась. Колби уверен, агент Ривз уже залезла в его шкуру, осмотрелась, брезгливо скривила губы и убежала мыться.  
Впрочем, она тоже марала руки. Возможно, она единственная, кто сумеет понять Колби. Именно поэтому нужно завалить их заученной правдой. Чтобы никто не докопался до второго слоя.  
Еще не время.  
\- ...Афганистан...  
Колби не знает, где отсиживается Дэвид. Пожалуй, сжигает подушки, и одеяла, и простыни, и синее полотенце - все, чего когда-либо касался подлый предатель.  
Сложно винить его в легковерии, особенно после признания, но было бы приятно, если бы он усомнился хотя бы на секунду. Еще лучше - на две. Ворвался бы в допросную, схватил за грудки и прижал к полу: «А теперь ты расскажешь всю правду, всю, ты понял? Потому что это - не тот Колби, которого я знаю».  
Впрочем, хорошо, что не сомневается. Это значит, что у него четкие моральные ориентиры, что рана затянется, покроется коростой и зарастет новой кожей, не оставив и шрама. Если резать, то решительно и окончательно. Все равно у Колби нет шансов вернуться.  
Колби плохо, но как же ему хорошо.

В камере до ужаса скучно. Колби рассказывает сам себе страшилки и боится.  
Вот как завалится Дэвид в камеру, так и не пискнуть! Купленная охрана заранее скует руки наручниками и заклеит рот пластырем. А Дэвид - праведный черный ангел - как тряхнет Колби, аж зубы клацнут и эрекция пронзит тюремную робу...  
Колби усмехается. Надо меньше думать об ангелах и больше - о работе. Надо накрепко вспомнить, почему нельзя выбить зубы Дуэйну.  
Во-первых, они в одной лодке. Оба - шпионы, оба работают на китайцев, оба в тюрьме. И - что немаловажно - оба универсалы. Не то что Дэвид: честный, свободный и топ без вариантов. Колби так и не убедил его поменяться хотя бы раз. Конечно, педерасты снизу, а сверху обзор лучше.  
Колби глубоко и размеренно дышит, как перед боем. Надо было трахаться, пока была такая возможность, а сейчас все, поезд ушел, дело прошито, шансов нет.  
Надо думать о работе. О Дуэйне. У него имя тоже начинается на «Д», но только вот он не вышел объемами и моральными ориентирами. За что ему огромное человеческое спасибо. Если бы Дуэйн был образцово-показательным американским солдатом...  
Впрочем, тогда Колби не познакомился бы с другим Д. и, вполне возможно, погиб в Афганистане. Его с почестями доставили бы домой, женщины рыдают, мужчины сурово поджимают губы и не плачут. Не пес же умер.  
Колби сходит с ума от скуки. Он хочет действовать - чем скорее, тем лучше. Даже если умрет в результате.  
Впрочем, умирать он не хочет. Весьма спорное утверждение для бывшего военного и действительного агента ФБР. Впрочем, тоже для бывшего.  
Слишком много «впрочем».  
Колби перекатывает за щекой ключ от наручников и ждет перевода в другую тюрьму.

Бежать надо быстро, цели достичь - до того, как Чарли применит свое математическое вуду. У Колби до обидного мало времени. Два года ждать, работая в ФБР, пять недель сидеть в тюрьме, а главную задачу решить меньше, чем за сутки. Да они издеваются! Впрочем, на больших скоростях проще врать - теперь уже Дуэйну. Опять же, можно прочесть благодарственную молитву: будь у них больше времени, Колби пришлось бы объяснять свой отказ, а он не хочет вдаваться в подробности своей очень личной жизни.  
Кругом полиция. Беглецам не дают ни минуты передышки, Киркланд не выходит на связь, а значит - Колби на самом деле один.  
Это не вписывается в сценарий.  
В подземке душно и шумно. Дуйэн сидит в другом конце вагона, есть время сделать один короткий звонок, и Колби раскрывает свою легенду. Лишь бы Дон поверил, лишь бы Меган его подтолкнула. А Дэвид... На Дэвида надежды нет, но с этим Колби разберется позже. Когда выживет.  
Естественно, все опять идет не по плану. Свора ищеек загоняет двух кроликов, эхо станции метро усиляет и множит их лай, на Колби и Дуэйна несется поезд, Дон умрет через два удара сердца.  
Как можно быть таким стопроцентным придурком?  
Эппс, ты же хорош. Вы, Эппсы, все хороши, каждый в своем. Ты знаешь, что и когда делать. Сейчас не время для охоты на беглеца. Ищи Киркланда! И живи, не будь трупом на совести.  
Колби тянет Дуэйна к выходу из подземки, до места встречи всего несколько минут бегом. Петля снова затягивается на шее. Китай - не вариант.  
Катер рассекает воду, роль ведет за собой, Дуэйн треплется о дружбе и взаимовыручке, Колби нервничает.  
Куда пропал Киркланд?  
Поверил ли Дон?  
Похоронят его с почестями или скормят рыбам?  
Кажется, пора обратиться за помощью к Богу, но Колби не привык молиться о себе.  
Не мешало бы научиться, - понимает он, сидя на стуле перед незнакомцем. Миссия выполнена, предатель найден, где же рев сирен и бравые агенты АНБ?  
Колби знает, что умрет, и жалеет только об одном: он не выяснил отношения с Дэвидом.  
Даже не так: он связался с Дэвидом, хотя должен быть держаться на расстоянии и от него, и от Меган, и от Дона. Шпионам нельзя заводить друзей и тем более, какое глупое слово, влюбляться.  
После введения BZ у Колби появляется возможность оправдаться. Хреновая, кстати говоря, возможность. Дэвид размахивает огненным мечом и вещает, перед глазами мельтешит Лансер, за спиной потеет Дуэйн. Собралась компашка.  
Колби с трудом дышит и молча просит прощения - как привык, только подушки не хватает. Тело покрыто испариной, жара страшная, хуже, чем в Афганистане, китайцы воняют.  
Колби цепляется за свою гордость. Он американский солдат. Тройной агент. Дурил всех подряд, кроме Киркланда, да и его тоже - не отчитывался об отношениях с черным ангелом. Наверное, смерти.  
Голова набита ватой, клейкая лента дерет кожу, кажется, будто запястья протыкают тысячи игл, Колби огрызается, как только может. Глупо и по-детски, но ему и правда нечего сказать по существу. Никогда и никому. Большие мужики ничего не знают, они выполняют приказы, поэтому никогда не станут генералами, как бы о том ни мечтали.  
Колби слышит рев моторов и стандартное приветствие силовых структур. Спасать надо иначе: ворваться, перестрелять подозрительных личностей, а потом разбираться, хорошие они или плохие. Надежда дохнет быстрее, чем зародилась, Колби прощается с жизнью, игла впивается в тело, все заканчивается.

Сначала Колби узнает, что жив. Значит, миссия удалась как минимум на половину. Конечно, все болит, словно его пытали («Да неужели?»), но это мелочи. Зато все кости целы, а яды рано или поздно окончательно покинут организм. Максимум, через неделю, если верить лечащему врачу.  
Колби наматывает километры на беговой дорожке, проходит десятки тестов, оголяет колени перед посторонними и потешается над завязками на спине.  
К нему никто не приходит. Ни Эппсы, ни Меган, ни Ларри. На Дэвида он и не рассчитывал. Колби знает, что тот сутки проторчал перед его палатой, а потом загадочным образом исчез. Ох уж эти ранимые души.  
Колби сдает кровь, читает новости и отдыхает. Думать - больно. Чувствовать - тем более.  
Все наладится само собой. Округ Колумбия - отличный курорт для героев шпионских состязаний.  
Колби притворяется, что все хорошо, фокусируется на краткосрочных целях и злится. Он отлично понимает, почему его не посещали в тюрьме - сам себе морду набил бы, - но маски сорваны, масок больше нет. Так где же все его друзья?  
Больничный арест заканчивается, врачи ставят штамп «здоров и годен», в квартире все перевернуто вверх дном и не осталось ни одной чистой чашки. Колби с трудом находит ложку, пожимает плечами, бросает ее на пол и идет ужинать в ресторан. Почему бы и нет? Ну и что, что в одиночестве. Так даже вкуснее.  
Все радуются его возвращению («Где же вы были раньше?»), хлопают по плечу, Меган даже обнимает, а Колби чувствует себя круглым дураком.  
Ну конечно же они работали. Это ФБР, дружище.  
Рабочий стол в идеальном порядке: ни бумажки, ни фотографии, даже степлер пропал, как будто он мог привести людей из Куантико к интересным выводам. Но это не страшно, надо просто подождать, все вернется на круги своя, а ждать Колби умеет. Только понятия не имеет, о чем говорить с коллегами, дружба кажется выдумкой, а улыбки и поздравления натянутыми.  
Колби не признается даже себе, что больше всего страдает от холодности Дэвида. Пытается заловить его, достучаться до праведного сердца и выяснить отношения, но, оказывается, им не о чем говорить, синее полотенце сожжено, а чувства - для девочек.  
Колби работает, строит планы на будущее и молчит в свою подушку. У нее другие вкус и запах, к ним можно привыкнуть, если захотеть. Он подставляется под пули («Рутина»), провоцирует Лиз («Ты можешь написать рапорт») и смущенно улыбается на обвинения в героизме. Все прекрасно, жизнь удалась, больше не надо врать, только не хватает воздуха, но и с этим можно справиться.  
Рыболовный крючок возвращает надежду и снимает с груди бетонную плиту. Колби понимает, что у латте макиато есть будущее, и надеется, что рано или поздно уговорит Дэвида на капучино.


End file.
